johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
LOZTPHDG: Hidden Skills
This page covers the Hidden Skills you can learn throughout the game, some are essential on how to defeat certain enemies as some of them will use shields are wear some kind of protective gear on them like skulls or even armor. Usually you'll find a Howling Stone, as Wolf Link howl the song you hear from this stone. Then, the golden wolf will appear and mark it's location on the map. Ending Blow The first hidden strike you'll learn. The Hero's Shade will teach you this skill. Fight an enemy until i'ts on it's back, but still alive and then as you get close enough to the downed enemy to ensure he doesn't get up. Shield Attack The Hero's Shade will not just tell you how to use the sword, but the shield as well. When Link uses ZL Targeting, he'll already have the shield drawn, but this makes using the shield more dynamic. This skill works very well against enemies that are good on defense. Press the ZR button to make Link thrust his shield to make the enemy drop his guard or deflect the enemy's attacks. This can also work on some projectiles to reflect them back at enemies. Back Slice You're also going to face enemies that have frontal armor which will protect them from all front attacks, this hidden strike will allow you to perform a quick movement to the enemy's back and attack their vulnerable back side. This is a bit more difficult to perform since this takes precise jump timing to actually perform. First tilt the left control stick either left or right and press the A button to jump when link rolls on the ground press the B button to attack. Helm Splitter You'll face some enemies that have armor even on the back. This strike allows Link to attack enemies from above. In order to use this strike, you need to perform the Shield Attack first, and then press the A button to have Link jump and perform a crescent moon attack from above. Mortal Draw Even with some of these strikes, the enemy can be protected quite well, you need to perform a strike that can take off an enemy's armor plating. This strike is risky (but effective) against heavily armored enemies. You must keep your sword undrawn and not use ZL targeting to perform. Once you see the A button on the bottom of the screen, press it to perform the strike. But the strike is quite slow and leaves Link open to an enemy attack. So, be careful when performing this strike. Jump Strike Sometimes, you must face a series of formidable enemies. This strike makes fighting multiple enemies easier as it's very powerful. Use ZL targeting and hold the A button to charge the sword up. This can also defeat some weaker enemies as well. Great Spin The very last hidden strike in the game and it's more or less a luxury item. This strike enhances the whirling blade technique when Link's health is full. The Great Spin does more damage and has a longer range than the regular whirling blade technique does.